Sobre guerras y caballeros
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Pensamientos finales de la pequeña Rhaenys Targaryen. Primer puesto en el reto la muerte es tan definitiva del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Sobre guerras y caballeros

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto La muerte es tan definitiva del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rhaenys sabe que algo muy malo está pasando en Poniente: una guerra. Rhaenys no tiene claro lo que es una guerra. Sabe que Aegon, el conquistador, no su pequeño hermano, conquistó Poniente con una guerra junto a sus dos hermanas, pero nadie se ha molestado en explicarle cómo lo hicieron exactamente. Su madre le ha dicho que es demasiado pequeña para comprenderlo. Rhaenys es demasiado pequeña para muchas cosas, al parecer: también es demasiado pequeña para viajar a Dorne a ver a su prima Arianne o para ir al salón del trono donde está su abuelo o a Rocadragón donde están su abuela y Viserys y el bebé que va a nacer. . . o para ir al lugar donde está su padre.

Rhaenys tampoco tiene claro dónde está su padre. Quizá esté en la guerra, aunque tampoco está segura de dónde es eso. Se lo ha preguntado a mucha gente pero nadie le ha dado una respuesta. Tan solo Lord Jon, el amigo de su padre, le contestó diciéndole que la guerra estaba en las tierras de los ríos, lejos de Desembarco del Rey; y luego su madre se enfadó con él por hablar de esos temas con ella.

De todos modos lord Jon se ha ido, igual que su abuela y Viserys, igual que ser Barristan, ser Gerold, ser Arthur, ser oswel y su tío Lewin, igual que lady Ashara, la amiga de su madre, y que su propio padre. A veces Rhaenys se pregunta si su abuelo no se habrá ido también porque nunca lo ve; pero de vez en cuando lo escucha gritar, el abuelo siempre grita por todo, así que sabe que está allí aunque no vaya a verla, aunque no quiera verla.

Esa noche hay mucha agitación en el castillo. Han entrado soldados; se lo ha oído decir a una criada. A lo mejor la guerra se mueve. Antes estaba en las tierras de los ríos y ahora está allí, en Desembarco del rey. Rhaenys sigue sin tener claro qué es la guerra, ha llegado a la conclusión de que es como un torneo muy grande porque ha oído hablar a su madre de espadas y porque casi todos los caballeros están allí. De todos modos la guerra preocupa a todo el mundo así que sea lo que sea a Rhaenys no le gusta tampoco.

Además, no le gusta el ruido que hace. Desde sus habitaciones se oyen gritos y el entrechocar de espadas, no suena como en los torneos. De repente Rhaenys tiene miedo porque sabe, eso sí se lo han explicado, que una espada puede hacer mucho daño. A lo mejor en una guerra se usan las espadas para eso, para hacer daño, para matar, a lo mejor incluso se usan contra gente que no son caballeros, contra su madre y ella.

Asustada por ese pensamiento levanta la cabeza hacia donde está su madre. Piensa preguntarle si lo que ha pensado es verdad. Esta vez tendrá que decírselo. Mas su madre habla antes de que Rhaenys pueda decir nada. Parece asustada aunque intenta disimularlo porque su madre es muy valiente. Le dice a Rhaenys que debe esconderse y por una vez ella no hace preguntas. Corre y se esconde. Busca el lugar más seguro que puede encontrar: la cama de su padre. Él ya no está allí, pero da igual, ese siempre ha sido su lugar seguro, el lugar al que ir cuando las pesadillas la asustan o cuando no puede dormir. Incluso cuando su padre no está sigue yendo allí y esta vez no es diferente.

Rhaenys permanece en silencio, quieta, escucha gritos fuera y golpes, muchos gritos y muchos golpes. Los últimos gritos que escucha la asustan especialmente porque la voz parece la de su madre, aunque Rhaenys sabe que no puede ser su madre, su madre nunca grita. A no ser que le estén haciendo algo, algo malo de lo que se haga en las guerras. Rhaenys siente el impulso de levantarse e ir en busca de su madre pero no lo hace, no podría defenderla y debe seguir sus instrucciones. Llora y reza. Nunca le ha gustado rezar, siempre le ha parecido aburrido; pero esta vez lo hace con todo su corazón esperando que los dioses la escuchen, que traigan de vuelta a su padre y a todos los demás, que hagan que termine la guerra. Rhaenys ya no quiere ni siquiera saber qué es.

La puerta del cuarto se abre. Los gritos de la mujer que puede y no puede ser su madre hace tiempo que han terminado. Rhaenys piensa que a lo mejor es ella, quiere pensarlo, pero el sonido de los pasos suena más bien a esas botas que suelen llevar los caballeros. A lo mejor es su padre. Saca la cabeza y se asoma por debajo de la cama, se ha metido debajo para intentar no escuchar. No es su padre, es un caballero, lo sabe porque lleva un escudo pintado en el pecho. Rhaenys no sabe quién es, pero se alegra de verlo porque el caballero podrá ayudarla. Los caballeros son buenos, ayudan a la gente, la salvan, se lo ha dicho ser Arthur y también ser Barristan. Ser Arthur y ser Barristan son caballeros y también muy buenos con ella, ellos nunca le dirían algo que fuera mentira.

El caballero desconocido la levanta del suelo con brusquedad. Rhaenys se asusta aún más, no es así como actúan los caballeros, al menos no los que ella conoce. Entonces ve el puñal en la mano del hombre. Al segundo siguiente está en su pecho, al siguiente fuera, al siguiente en su pecho otra vez. Le duele mucho, duele cuando está dentro de ella y cuando está fuera. Es lo último que siente antes de dejar de sentir. Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para pensar en su padre tan lejos o en su madre que podía ser o no ser la mujer que estaba gritando. Su último pensamiento es que ese hombre malo no puede ser un caballero.


End file.
